


Acceptance Of Another Fate

by swagheichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Titan! Erwin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8336107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swagheichou/pseuds/swagheichou
Summary: Post-Chapter 80. Eruri. Major Manga Spoilers. OOC, and a bit messy.“I…. can’t… breathe…” he choked out."Stay calm and take a moment to take it all in, Levi…”“It’s too much…” he said, looking at him, “It’s too much, Erwin… I can’t take more of this….”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bear with me, folks. This is my first time writing a fic in 3 years. I was very disappointed with Isayama's choice in plot, and thus my fic writing spirit returned.  
> Also this is in honor of my friend Ayden who got me into eruri.
> 
> will be gradually updated

Levi had been given a privilege-to bring someone from the brink of death. When he saw Erwin, collapsed, a gaping hole in his torso, he immediately knew he would use the injection. He had already planned to use it on Erwin-for the good of humanity, for Erwin. He needed Erwin to keep going.

Erwin watched from the ground, as Levi injected him, and went to take a step back, but collapsed instead. Erwin shut his eyes. Levi was going to die for him if this kept up and he'd end up just another soldier who died for his cause. He couldn't accept a fate like that. Regardless of his own life, he'd make sure Levi lived.

Erwin’s titan form successfully managed to not hurt Levi and consume Zeke, who screamed in agony as Erwin consumed him.

An intense feeling of energy filled Erwin, finding his vision high above the ground. He can see Levi below him, his small body collapsed, only recognizable from his signature haircut and cravat, due to the staining of blood across his face. Erwin crouched down to pick him up, focused only on keeping Levi alive in that moment. He carried him to a safer area, away from the blood stained buildings. Erwin found a soft, green spot of grass under a tree, and sat Levi’s exhausted body. In the sun, without his cape, you could see the effects of the previous months on him, and it was much more obvious now. The way his under eye circles had grown, his body thinned out, looking as lanky as when they had found him in the underground.

Levi’s eyes opened to see the large titan form of Erwin peering at him, crouched down. He panicked, assuming it was not Erwin, and desperately tried to move back away from him. Soldiers could be heard nearby, searching for the large titan shifter they had seen form—Erwin. Erwin responded, grabbing Levi to run again, unable to discern the soldier’s identities.  Erwin kept running, until he came upon a safe location—in the middle of the woods. He set Levi down gently, looking for movement as he got down on all fours, looking at him, his mouth curling up—almost like a strange, frightening smile.

“Come out, Erwin… I want to see you… please,” 

Erwin shook his head—he wasn't sure he knew how to change back on his own, or even if it was safe too. It would be harder to protect Levi out of titan form.

“I don’t… I can’t get you out… I don’t have a sword, Erwin….”

Erwin paused for a moment before scratching at the skin of his nape until he's finally able to grab the skin. He lets out a pained groan as the titan body starts steaming and his human body pushes out of the nape with a powerful release of steam, his eyes opening.

“Erwin…. Erwin….”

Erwin manages to muster up his last bit of strength to break his human form free of the flesh before his titan body collapses. Levi forced his body up again, pulling himself near to him.

“Erwin... wake up.”

“Levi…” he said faintly.

Levi burst into tears, pulling him into his arms his hand reaching for Erwin’s right arm, there again. He cried harder, his other hand snaking to where the hole in his stomach had once been. Erwin was alive.

“Erwin... I almost lost you… Don’t you dare fucking scare me like that again... Erwin...”

Erwin wrapped his arms around Levi and embraces him tightly. He never thought he'd get the chance to hold Levi again and he almost felt like tearing up himself. Levi panicked completely. His heart pounded, and he started to hyperventilate, reality hitting him like a punch to the stomach.

“I…. can’t… breathe…” he choked out.

"Stay calm and take a moment to take it all in, Levi…”

“It’s too much…” he said, looking at him, “It’s too much, Erwin… I can’t take more of this….”

"I know Levi, I know,” he paused, “lay on me.”  
“I’ve… tried so hard to keep it together…. I don’t…. I can’t…. things are falling apart, Erwin….”

"You've done well Levi, and now you can rest. It's my turn look after you,” he paused, “I love you. Thank you, for keeping your promise.”

“I… I love you… too…” he said, “You have your body back now, too…”

"Yes, I noticed..." Erwin looks over at his right arm. "I'm surprised considering I lost my arm before I became a titan.

“Tell me this is real….”

Erwin leans in, pulling him closer, and kisses Levi tenderly on his lips, holding the kiss for a moment.  


“I… I love you so much, Erwin, love me… Take me away from here…”  


"You'd be really be fine with leaving? What about your Squad?”

“We… We need to stop them….how much more I can do…. I’ll fall apart… and I don’t think you’ll be able to pick up the pieces this time….”

Erwin pondered over this for a moment. He had already excepted that he wouldn't see his plan through to its full fruition when he was dying; he wasn't sure he could just abandon everything now.

"What do you want me to do?”

“Make this decision for me.”

“All right, I'll call off the mission.”

“Please…. I really can’t do it…. The ape titan is dead….. Do you want…. we need to go to the basement…. Let’s call it off, and reassess… Eren has got to be in a mess… and everyone else… That… leaves… Reiner? Bertolt… Ymir.”

"Yes, at this point it would be best to regroup before we do anything further; we’ll head back home and get our bearings. With their leader gone the shifters will also have no choice but to regroup as well so that should buy us a little time.”

“Who were those soldiers coming after us…. Do you know…. I couldn’t see—“

“I couldn't make them out very clearly, I couldn't focus on anything other than getting you to safety.”

“We can’t go back with you as a titan….”


End file.
